


【重修中】流花 / Automatic

by Qiao



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Coming Out in 1980s Japan, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Song: Automatic (Hikaru Utada), Wet Dream, mostly Fluff without Plot, sometimes Emotional Hurt/Comfort cause i like it this way
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiao/pseuds/Qiao
Summary: 又名「拜托老妈不要随便用我的walkman」原著向，正文清水。流水账文笔，中长篇，慎入。预计共十章，月更。每次更新三章左右。您的拍砖就是我最大的动力！将穿插原著第276话和《十日后》情节。
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...去你的！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017.5.31 原第一章前言  
> 本文接原作结尾及“十日后”。因为是先手写出来再打字所以会慢慢填...  
> P.S 第一次写，有剧情大纲不过没信心继续写出来...> <随意拍砖，我很糙的！
> 
> 2020.5.26 第一章（重修）前言  
> 感谢大家的回复，你们就是我更新的动力！！（面条泪）时隔三年！卤煮回来啦！大纲终于完成啦，这次一定会坚持写完的。

修改中~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.5.26  
> 回看和修改三年前写下的这第一章，好多细节都忘记为什么要那么写了。还有，写的好差啊哈哈哈！大家还那么认真的回复我了！真的非常感谢！会好好坚持更新的！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 流川看了不该看的东西。

修改中~修改中~修改中~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章的康复内容是不是很枯燥啊？哈哈，很多地方参考了我前叉受伤的朋友的亲身经历。其实樱木的伤远没有那么严重啦，所以如果在复健方面有很大的漏洞，真是抱歉，大家随意看看就好。  
> 这两章都比较长，虽不能保证后续章节也有这么多字，不过章节短也会更得相对快些。  
> 第一次写文，真是很开心~请大家多指教~


	3. Ch3 & Ch3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幼稚鬼

依然在修改中~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情虽然老套...但是...写的却很爽...  
> 终于把前三章的铺垫都写完了！！！后面就可以尽情开始写一些放飞自我的内容了！（喂）  
> 对我来说，我最喜欢的角色是谁，我写的反而少，因为怕出错。所以请大家多多包容，也请多多提议哇！


End file.
